<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing More by sacklerscumrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328567">Nothing More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag'>sacklerscumrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/M, implied violent behavior, just some things thrown around from a fight from the night before, not towards reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up with Dan is never easy....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Jones/Reader, Daniel Jones (The Report) &amp; You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Jones (The Report)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The faint scent of defeat and sandalwood filled the space around you, broken glass from lamps and cups dispersed, reminding you of the chaos that ensued in your apartment last night. The remnants of smashed picture frames, encapsulating happier times, laid shattered around you. Every fragmented piece reminding you of a part of your relationship that would never salvage. Nothing felt like home anymore. Not the apartment you once shared. Not your bed, which wreaked of vague sex and detachment. Not even yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan leaned more into his work and further away from the life promised. As the cases grew, so did the space between you. Opposite work schedules, innumerable hours shuffling through trivial court documents, and his need to put his work before it all ran both of you into the ground. Each day you found yourselves falling into a carefully choreographed routine, beginning to feel like Dan was "going through the motions" even when it came to you. The light in his eyes seemed to dim more and more with each passing day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A familiar feeling of emptiness haunted your shared space, echoes of unspoken words, brushing past one another day in and day out as if you had no idea the other existed, without so much as a glance. Both of you too consumed to acknowledge how little there was left of you to give to one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You broke yourself away from pursuing these thoughts any further as you struggled to peel yourself off the couch, grateful for having the day off from work, giving you some time to put the place back together before Dan arrived home. You discreetly hid all evidence of the previous night while thinking to yourself how it was possible to let something like this slip through the cracks, seemingly unnoticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sweetheart." Dan's soft tone broke you from your train of thought. "Can we talk?" He shakily spoke, chest-puffing out with every breath, grounding his feet in an attempt to keep himself from trembling at the sight of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think I'm going to go. Stay with my sister for a bit." Dan's eyes were trained on you, searching for any shred of explanation in your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If this is because of last night, I swear I won't-" He added before you cut him off. Whispering his name softly in a way that made the words catch at the back of his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not just last night, and you know it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What can we do..to move past this and-?" He cautiously asked, taking small steps towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And what? I'm not a case for you to methodically analyze, for fucks sake." You paused, taking in a deep breath. "I need some time, Dan."  He sharply inhaled at your answer, fighting back the tears brewing inside of him before nodding.  He stood back as you gathered some of your things, taking a moment to gaze at you as if he was genuinely taking you in for the first time. The smile he longed to see on your face once again now replaced with a pursed-lip, your eyes once filled with so much comfort and love now hollow and filled with regret as you paced around the apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked quickly by him with your head held down. Eyes cast downward in fear of looking up and seeing the disappointment and confusion in Dan's eyes for even a second would have you running back into his arms. Regret washed over him, seeing your bag thrown over your shoulder, he allowed the harsh reality to set in. This was it. He strolled over to stand directly in front of you by the door, his hand grazing your arm before interlacing his fingers with yours.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I won't lose you." He murmured in a low voice as the foreign words he kept inside for so long finally found their way out. "Please. I-I can change I-" You brought your hand up to cup his face lightly as Dan turned his face away. He sighed profoundly, chewing on the inside of his cheek while directing his flooded eyes back to yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not just you anymore. I need to do this for me. I need to choose myself here." Dan's lower lip quivered as you wiped the tears that spilled over. You pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek before holding your forehead to his. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't enough." Dan's heart tore apart as soon as the words left your mouth; his lips were on yours before you could protest, hand splayed across your lower back pulling you in. The tender kiss had you melting under him, holding onto you as if he was trying to breathe in as much of you as possible. You pulled back, both of you gasping for air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sorry. I choose you. Don't you get that? Every single day, no matter the choice, it will always be you." Desperation painted his words of devotion. Your eyes welled up as you placed your hands over his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's too late...."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>